


By the Moonlight

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Drama, F/M, Full Moon, Halloween Inspired, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: It's a full moon, and someone is waiting for Professor Granger.  AU Short story





	By the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.
> 
> This is what happens when you write a drabble after Halloween... the laws of physics get cheerfully ignored. Enjoy anyway.

At Hogwarts long after the war, Professor Granger patrolled the corridors this night. A full moon peered through the diamond-paned windows, washing everything with cool white light.

She wonders whether he will appear this time… some full moons he doesn’t. She turns a corner and a patch of bright moonlight next to shadow moulds itself into a tall, black figure with a pale face.

“Good evening, Miss Granger,” Snape murmurs.

“It’s Professor Granger, sir,” she says wryly.

“Convince me again,” he purrs, smiling slightly before vanishing back into shadow.

She knows he will be there in her room… until the full moon sets.

FINIS


End file.
